Runway
by NuclearRose
Summary: Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Bella are models, and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are fashion critics. What happens when they see each other for the first time? Canon pairings - CxEs, RxEm, AxJ, ExB. AU/AH.
1. Ch 1: Behind the Scenes

**Right… this one is going to be longer**** than my previous stories. Finally, I am writing something other than one-shots! But I don't know whether it will come out good or not, so I hope you like it. By the way, I know absolutely nothing about the fashion industry, so please tell me if I got anything really obvious wrong.**

**A couple of quick things… 1) I made Bella slightly younger when she moved ****back to Forks deliberately. 2) Yes, I know the four girls aren't the same age in the books, but I had to make it like that for the story to work.**

**Oh and I finally have a**** beta… or two… but they are both friends of mine in real life, not people that I have 'employed' through FanFic. Thanks so much shadowytopaz and glittergirlaura.**

**Disclaimer:**** You look at your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, and see the name **_**STEPHENIE MEYER**_** in big letters across the front. Then you look at one of my books, and see something completely different. Do you see my point? I am not Stephenie.**

Now that I can see  
True reality  
Tear drops fill my eyes,  
'Cause there is no perfect man.

(_Perfect Man,_ NB Ridaz)

Bella's POV

I was terrified. I don't know why, really. I've been doing this job for years, but I still get really nervous every time that I know I'll be stepping onto the catwalk anytime soon.

Let's get things straight. My name is Isabella Swan, known to my friends as Bella. I'm a 22-year-old model, and I work with my three best friends, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Esme Platt. We live in a flat together in New York, but that's not where we were born. The four of us met when I moved to Forks, WA, back when I was fifteen, because I wanted to spend more time with my dad, Charlie. My mom, Renée was great to be around, but she was just _slightly_ insane, and I felt like I was the mom in the family, not her. I just needed to get away from it all.

So, anyway, when I arrived in Forks and when I went to my first day at high school, I found myself sitting at the same table as Rose, Esme and Alice and we've been best friends ever since. I've also found myself being used as Alice and Rose's personal 'Bella Barbie' many, many times before, which could be where I got my fear of sitting backstage from. It brings back bad, bad memories of having Rosalie behind me doing my hair and Alice in front of me doing my make-up.

When we were all eighteen and graduated, we left Forks and moved to where we live now. Obviously, we move around a lot depending on where we are working. At the moment we're in France, for the 2009 Paris Fashion Week. Sunny France… or not. We've only been here a week and it's rained every day! Some of our shows were supposed to be outside, but everything has been moved indoors. I think its better inside, personally. The girls think I'm mad, but I hate rain and I'd rather be inside. I suppose seeing as they lived in Forks for the first eighteen years of their lives, whereas I lived in Phoenix for about half of that time.

Why was I terrified? As I said before, I don't know. Four years of experience, and I still can't cope with a bit of stage fright! I'm surprised I haven't got the sack yet! Actually, even if I had, it wouldn't have happened at all. It just so happens that Rosalie is the most beautiful creature in the world and can get any guy she wants (or doesn't want!) chasing after her, and whatever she wants from him, she gets from him, be it money, clothes, presents, or her best friend to keep her job.

So I was sitting on a chair with my personal hair stylist standing behind me, gently brushing and then plaiting my hair into the simple look that she knew I loved. I adjusted my eyes to look to my left, without moving my head of course, where Esme was sitting. She smiled at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"It's OK, Bella, you'll be fine. You always are, hun," she said softly, taking my hand in hers to show she would always be there for me. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Esme; I'm just a bit worried that I'll trip over or something, knowing me!" I replied, laughing weakly.

Then Alice spoke from where she was sitting on Esme's left. "Bella, you _will_ be fine. I said so, so it must be right." I laughed weakly.

Suddenly, Rosalie appeared in front of us, her hair and make-up already done, and a huge grin on her face. Something was up, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"The four _hottest_ men in the world are sitting out there, front row seats!" she cried excitedly. "Are you up for some serious flirting, girls?" The three of us shook our heads, each with our own reasons.

"I believe in love at first sight," said Esme, a dazed look in her eyes. "If the man for me is out there, I'll know it straight away, no flirting needed."

"I agree with Esme," commented Alice. "Soul mates are soul mates, and you should know it. But you never know, maybe the four of us could find our men all on one day in the same place. It would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, it would." She turned to me. "Hey, Bella, what about you? You seem pretty quiet today. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," I replied briefly. "Just scared that I'll fall over on the catwalk." I just hoped that the guy for me would be able to cope with my clumsiness. He might even find it cute! But I was sure that there were no decent blokes out there who would find major klutziness cute.

"There, Miss Swan, all done," interjected my stylist from behind me. "You know the drill, go and wait next to the curtain." I directed a small smile upwards and thanked her, before standing up and moving away to the area that had been specified for my friends and me.

Once I was there, I used my spare time I conjured up a picture in my mind of the perfect man for me, and an image came to me straight away. Tall, handsome, tousled bronze hair… in fact; he was the main character in my favourite book. But there was no way I could find someone like him. Partly, he was fictional. OK, so his millions of fan girls would hate me for saying that, and even I hated to admit it, but it was true. Anyone who seems so perfect is simply too good to be true. That and the fact that I was just _plain_. No man like that in their right mind would go after a girl like me. Rose, sure, or even Alice or Esme. But me? No way.

I sighed sadly, and I noticed Alice beside me, her hair done and the make-up that she had insisted on doing herself perfect. She reached up to hug me. She was tiny, but still absolutely gorgeous. Plus she seemed to be able to read my mind, although that might have been because she and I were the closest out of the group and we always knew what the other was thinking. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. "The perfect guy for you is out there somewhere. Just like mine is, and Rose's, and Esme's. You'll find him. One day. Soon." I hugged her back.

"Sure he will," I joked. "I'm sure there's no perfect man for me… but if I find him you'll be the first to know. I can promise you that." I stopped, and then added on as an afterthought, "Actually, I'll know first… and I'll probably tell _him_…"

She glared at me. "Bella…" she said warningly. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Ali, I'll tell you. Well, you'll find out somehow, at least!"

"That's better," she replied.

I gently prised Alice's clinging arms off me as we were shot a glare by the stage manager. "Miss Swan, Miss Brandon, we would all appreciate it if you could at least _try_ to quieten down a bit," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" we said together.

"I should hope so," he replied, glaring at as once more before stalking off to rebuke some other bored model who was getting a bit loud for his liking.

After a while, Esme and Rose joined us and the four of us just sat there for a while. Doing what? Nothing. Absolutely _nothing._ How boring. Yeah, it was really boring, but I suppose we just have to get used to that. Life is boring, especially if you are a model who spends most of her life sitting quietly behind the scenes.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Do you not like it? This is my first attempt at writing an AH story, and I have no idea how it has come out to the readers' eyes. Review, and tell me your comments!**

**Oh, and chapter 2 is in the making as you read this!**


	2. Ch 2: Love at First Sight

**I am so, **_**so**_** sorry. I am rubbish. It's almost a month since I updated, so I hope this update is worth it. This past month has been physically and mentally exhausting, so I haven't had much time at all, what with hundreds of depressing emails going to and from my best friends… yes I mean you Natz xD**

**So I hope this chapter makes updating worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer: You turn on your computer and go to Stephenie Meyer's website. Yes, she has her own website. Do I own a website? No. Do I have a website made especially for me? No. Therefore, I am not Stephenie.**

It's my time, it's my time,  
My moment, I'm not gonna let go of it.  
My time, it's my time,  
And I'll stand proud.

(_My Time_, Jade Ewan)

Esme's POV

"Miss Platt? Please prepare to go onto the runway," came the call boy's voice from in front of Bella, Alice, Rose and me. I smiled warmly at him.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be there in a minute." He stood there staring at me.

"Err… you can go now," said Rosalie from next to me. "Esme doesn't need _escorting_ to the door." He scampered off.

"Thanks, Rose," I said to her. "I owe you one." She grinned.

And with that I stood up to go to the curtain that led to the catwalk.

I waited for a moment until the fabric fell to the side and the girl on before me stepped out, then I walked casually onto my stage. It was my personal style, the way everyone knew me as me. I just strolled along, happy and smiling, as if I didn't have a care in the world.

"This is Esme, tonight she's wearing a gorgeous silk Dolce and Gabbana piece," came the voice of the announcer from above me. "It's a black and white floral pattern winding its way up her figure, hugging her curves. The dress has a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps which – of course – suits her perfectly. With it she's wearing white, leather sandals with a three and a half inch heel that I could never pull off! Her lovely hair is fashioned into loose curls that fall to the middle of her back. Once again Esme looks absolutely stunning."

I smiled at the comments on my clothing and myself, and continued along the runway, feeling very pleased with myself. I knew that I could make anything look wonderful and I had to be proud of myself to look my best. OK, so I was sharing the night with hundreds of other models, but right then it was my time, and I would make the most of it.

I strutted on along the runway, still in high spirits, when suddenly I saw something – or rather someone – that made me almost lose my concentration. Of course, I didn't completely lose it, I was too experienced for that, but I was in a complete daze, just carrying on exactly as I had rehearsed but continually casting backwards glances at him. That was _Carlisle Cullen_, for goodness sake! Top fashion critic, absolutely perfect, hundreds of girls in love with him…

And I was one of those girls. It was last year when I saw a picture of him, and I knew from that moment he was amazing, but pictures didn't do him justice. He was so much more _gorgeous _in real life than even the best picture. Yeah, I know it was stupid. One guy, many girls – why would he choose me? Then again, even after so many years of it, he was still single. Did I have a chance? Maybe. But did the fact that he had never been out with a girl in his entire life mean that he didn't date? At all? I sighed to myself in my head, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was, like me, waiting for the right person to come along.

I disguised my pure excitement and hope with a calm covering, hoping no-one would see through the mask I had created. I sighed again. I knew one person, or maybe three, who would see my true feelings. Alice, little Alice, who was so close to Bella yet in her own way, brought the four of us together. She would know straight away that I had seen the man I loved and would insist on hearing every detail right from the moment I first saw that portrait of him.

I took one last sideways glance, which I knew no-one would see, and noticed something for the first time. There was not just one man there, but four. The words that my friends had said earlier were coming back to me. _"The four _hottest_ men in the world are sitting out there, front row seats!" "Maybe the four of us could find our men all on one day in the same place." _Maybe Rosalie and Alice were right; we could all be together when we found true love for the first time.

I pushed the curtain aside and ran straight to my friends. They knew something had happened and all stared at me expectantly. "I think I just fell in love…" I mumbled.

Carlisle's POV

I sighed. The night had been pretty boring so far. I wished I could just walk out and find something new to do. So what, I was a fashion critic? So what, I was the best one there was? I just needed a change! Every night was the same; sitting with my best friends and sidekicks in the best seats there were, watching girls prancing down the runway flirting with the guys and me. It was so frustrating!

Suddenly I heard something that made me look up. I never usually listened to what was being said about the models, but this one made me glance up at the catwalk, and I couldn't look away.

"This is Esme, tonight she's wearing a gorgeous silk Dolce and Gabbana piece," said the announcer in her usual monotone voice. "It's a black and white floral pattern winding its way up her figure, hugging her curves. The dress has a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps which – of course – suits her perfectly. With it she's wearing white, leather sandals with a three and a half inch heel that I could never pull off! Her lovely hair is fashioned into loose curls that fall to the middle of her back. Once again Esme looks absolutely stunning."

I stared at the gorgeous figure walking down the runway. Was that Esme Platt? I had heard about her before, although never seen her in person, or even seen pictures of her. She was supposed to be beautiful, though apparently she was extremely modest and claimed that her friends were far lovelier than her.

She was wrong.

This woman was the most beautiful creature in the world. Nothing could compare to her pure beauty. She was staring straight ahead, like she was concentrating very hard on something. I gazed at her unable to take my eyes off her, before getting the shock of my life. I had always had good eyesight, being able to catch the tiniest movements, and at that moment, just before she moved off the runway, Esme _turned and smiled at me_!

I couldn't stop myself from staring after her beautiful form as she stepped off the catwalk.

**Remember, reviews make a happy Diamond and a happy Diamond updates faster!**


	3. Ch 3: Flirting

**I'm still rubbish, aren't I? I'm sorry about how late I've been updating, but it's the summer holiday now so I probably can get some more time on the computer… but my sister is going to university in September :-( so I will be helping her get ready a lot of the time.**

**I also realised that I forgot to put the pictures of Esme's outfit in my profile, so I am just about to add them now, along with Rosalie's outfit. Then again, profiles do take a while to update, so if you want to see them come back in a couple of hours and they should be up. I also forgot to credit Laura for writing the description of Esme's outfit in the last chapter. She also wrote the base for all the other outfits. Thanks xD**

**Just to clear something up, each**** of chapters 2 to 5 will be split into two halves, starting from the girls POV and going into the man's POV. Each section follows on from the respective section in the previous chapter, e.g. in this chapter Emmett is referring to Esme from chapter 2, not Rosalie in this chapter. Does that make any sense? I hope so!**

**One more thing, sorry, Natz, I didn't mean to make it sound like you were being depressing in the AN from last chapter! Just to make it obvious, I was the one being depressing and Natz was making me happier.**

**And… I'm sorry if you got two emails saying that I'd updated twice – I haven't, I just had to correct a couple of mistakes in this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long AN – just the disclaimer left to go then you get the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** You stare at your computer, reading stories on FanFiction, thinking longingly "I wish I owned Twilight…" but you don't. Your wish doesn't come true. Somewhere else in the world, I am staring at my computer thinking exactly the same thing, and my wish doesn't come true either. Would Stephenie Meyer, the real owner, wish for that? No. Whatever people may think, I am not Stephenie.**

I try to smile when I see other girls with you,  
Acting like everything is ok,  
But oh, you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know my secret love.

(_Secret Love_, JoJo)

Rosalie's POV

"Esme, what happened?" asked Alice excitedly. Esme blushed prettily.

"Well…," she started. "He was just sitting there, and I saw him, and it was love at first sight. I mean, I know I always said I wouldn't find love so soon, but it just happened."

"But who is it?" I interrupted. I didn't understand, I never thought _Esme_ would be the first of the four of us to find our true loves… I always thought I would be first, I had dated enough men! But Esme, she was different. She would never date someone she wasn't truly in love with, so who was I to doubt her?

"Oh come on, Rose!" sighed Bella exasperatedly. "Isn't it obvious? Who's Esme been drooling over the past few months?"

I didn't know, so I though I would have to make a guess, when suddenly I remembered something – just last week I had been searching through the history on Esme's laptop trying to find something that I had found there and I had seen something which hadn't really registered in my mind until then – she had been on Google Images, searching for pictures of Carlisle Cullen. Was that her secret crush? He had certainly been out there, with his three friends, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen. Personally, I thought Emmett would be the best man to date, but we couldn't all go for the same guy, could we?

Alice sighed. "Earth to Rosalie, earth to Rosalie, are you receiving me?" she said, sounding very bored. "Seriously, Rose, this is the most important day of Esme's life and you're _daydreaming_ for goodness sake!"

I smiled. "Sorry Alice… so anyway, it's Carlisle Cullen, isn't it Esme?"

"How did you know…?" She asked. I had to think fast; I couldn't tell her that I had been on her laptop.

"Err… its fairly obvious, really. I mean, we share an apartment, so I can't help noticing that you keep leaving magazines open at pages with articles about him and pictures of him." I smiled at her, and she seemed to believe me.

"So, yeah," Esme said, "he was there and I couldn't stop staring at him, I mean, I nearly froze out there! And then when I was coming back in here I turned to take one more look at him, and I _swear_ he was staring at me as well! Do you think I have a chance?"

"Of course!" cried Alice. "We just work a bit of the famous Alice-magic, and there you go, one perfect boyfriend for Esme!"

"Whoa, Ali, calm down," murmured Bella. "We don't want to get shouted at again!"

"Sorry," she whispered, then nodded at something behind me. "Here's the boy coming to collect you, Rose, you'd better go."

I smiled. "See you in a few minutes, then," I said, waving to them, but they had already turned away, presuming I had already gone.

I gently pushed the curtain aside and strutted out onto the runway, smiling into the crowd.

"This is Rosalie, tonight she's wearing a lovely Gucci dress," said the announcer. "It's a simple but beautiful red piece that accentuates her perfect figure. The dress has a v-neck and gorgeous pleated skirt that only she could make look as wonderful as she does. With it she's showing lovely black pumps with a heel of a height that makes her legs look even longer – also coming from Gucci. She's wearing her hair in a simple fashion, just letting it gently roll down her back. Yet again, Rosalie looks lovelier than anyone could imagine."

I let my smile grow wider, and I felt like I was flying along the catwalk. There I was, doing the job I loved, with my three best friends. What could be better? I knew that whatever happened, the girls would be there for me, and I would always be there for them. I knew that sometimes I seemed like just a bitter girl, someone who depends on her looks to get friends, but I'm not like that. I'm a real person, and I want to be loved for who I am not what I look like.

I carried on my journey down the runway, not realising that when I went back to where my friends were my life would have been changed forever. Once I had got to the end of the catwalk, I turned and smiled, letting the skirt of my dress raise slightly. What I did next was the action that would change me. I let myself take a glance to the side of the runway where I knew the four men that everyone had been talking about were sitting, and I saw Emmett McCarty in all his glory. He was perfect.

I couldn't stop and stare at him, I had to keep going, but I took one more sideways look to see Emmett once more. I couldn't help myself; I winked at him before running off the catwalk, and I could be sure he winked back…

Emmett's POV

"Man, that one was_ hot_!" I said to Carlisle who was sitting next to me, but instead of sighing and telling me to be quiet as he had been the rest of the evening he was staring at the curtain where the previous girl had stepped off the runway. "Carlisle?" I asked anxiously. "Are you OK?"

"Wow…" he whispered. "For once, Emmett, you're right. Although I wouldn't use the word 'hot' to describe Miss Platt… Esme. Perhaps something more like 'beautiful' or even 'exquisite' would be a more suitable choice of word."

"I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that," I said. "I thought you were the guy who didn't date?"

"I didn't before. I do now, it seems!" he said, chuckling quietly.

"If she wants you, that is," I said, joining in with my laughter.

"She was staring at me, too," he retorted. "Anyway, not boasting here or anything, but aren't I the one who every girl in the fashion industry wants?"

"I have to agree with you there…" I sighed. "Why do you get all the girls? What about the rest of us?"

"Don't worry, Em," he comforted me. "The right girl for you will come along. She might even be here tonight!"

Suddenly we heard the announcer speaking from above us – we had been talking so much and hadn't noticed that the next model had stepped onto the catwalk.

"This is Rosalie, tonight she's wearing a lovely Gucci dress," said the woman. "It's a simple but beautiful red piece that accentuates her perfect figure. The dress has a v-neck and gorgeous pleated skirt that only she could make look as wonderful as she does. With it she's showing lovely black pumps with a heel of a height that makes her legs look even longer – also coming from Gucci. She's wearing her hair in a simple fashion, just letting it gently roll down her back. Yet again, Rosalie looks lovelier than anyone could imagine."

Rosalie… that was a beautiful name, and I was sure she would be beautiful herself, although she had already walked past me. Her blonde hair bounced behind her as she strutted along the runway and I couldn't wait for her to turn so that I could see her face. Just a few more seconds…

She stepped into the circular area at the end of the runway and spun around, smiling out into the audience. The skirt of her gorgeous red dress lifted slightly, displaying more of her legs. What legs! They were long and smooth, and, as had been said, elongated by the heels of the shoes she was wearing. She was beautiful!

My gaze lifted from her legs to her face and I realised something – she was far more than beautiful. Now I knew how Carlisle felt about Esme Platt, this woman was truly exquisite. I had never seen anyone like her – out of all the many girls I had dated, none of them could measure up to Rosalie.

I smiled. For the first time ever, I was involuntarily falling in love. Sure, I'd been 'in love' with a few girls before, but never seen someone and known straight away that she was the one I was made for.

Just before she glided off the runway, Rosalie turned back slightly and winked in my direction. Desperately hoping that she was actually winking at me, I smiled and returned the gesture.

**Reviews are always welcome xD I'm not going to say they make me update faster again because I was so late with this chapter… but you have to admit, this one took 3 weeks and chapter 2 took 4 weeks so it was slightly better!**** Okay, okay, so this one did take 4 weeks… but it was written in 3 weeks and it took a week for my betas to reply… not my fault! Sorry guys.**


	4. Ch 4: Soul Mates

**Once again, I'm really sorry. I'm not going to give you a whole long list of excuses, as I know people hate that. I'm also going to try to keep this A/N reasonably short, even though writing long A/Ns seems to be my speciality… All I'm going to say is this**** – I absolutely hate having writer's block. It is **_**horrible**_**. I mean that.**

**I have made a playlist with most of the music from this story, I will add to it as I update the story. It has the songs from chapters 2 and 3 there, as well as this chapter. Unfortunately I couldn't find the song from chapter 1 on the website so it does not have that on it. This is the link to it: ****http :// listen . grooveshark . com /#/ playlist /FF+ Runway+ Music/ 18460464 (remove spaces).**

**Oh, and ****once again, all credit for clothes and the descriptions of them go to Laura (glittergirlaura). She is a fashion genius. Pictures will be on my profile soon.**

**Wait, one more thing… Nat is now called JustLivingOnAnotherPlanet – she changed her name from shadowytopaz so if you're looking for her profile then don't look for her old name. I have put that on my profile too, but it's here just in case you haven't been over there. And if you haven't, do xD**

**Huh. So much for a short A/N!**

**Disclaimer:**** You go into a search engine and type **_**Stephenie Meyer**_**. An image appears, and you now know what she looks like. Do you know what I look like? No. Therefore, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss

(_Breathless_, The Corrs)

Alice's POV

"So, Alice, who's this guy that Rosalie's planning on flirting with all evening?" Bella asked me. Really. Trust her. _So_ behind the time!

"Emmett McCarty," I replied. "According to her, he's really hot, but I didn't really see him." I blushed slightly. "Jasper was there…" Bella smiled.

"Here's you trying to set us all up with our true loves while you're head over heels in love yourself! Don't worry, Ali, maybe you'll get to speak to him tonight."

"I hope so," I said, sighing. Jasper Whitlock was by far the best man in the world. He was so perfect in every way, and I would do anything to get him to notice me. The only problem was that he was 6' 3" and I was 4' 10". It's not fair. It seems like I haven't grown an inch since I was twelve! I hate being so small, people either genuinely don't see me or they act like I don't exist.

"Oh Alice, how many times do I have to tell you?" asked Bella playfully. "Don't worry about your height; I've heard that tall guys like small girls." I glared at her. "Sorry, I mean women. Anyway, you might have a chance with Jasper after all. You're so selfless; you need to start thinking about yourself instead of everyone else for a change. Just be yourself – go and get your own man instead of helping us find ours. We're grown women now, we can look after ourselves now," she teased.

"Bella's right," interrupted Esme, speaking from the other side of Bella. "You spend so much time trying to look after all of us that you never seem to spend any time working for what _you_ want. Ali, you know you can help us and yourself at the same time, right?"

I pondered that for a minute, but I was saved from having to answer by a squealing – quietly squealing, but still squealing – Rosalie.

"Oh Alice, Bella, Esme!" she cried. "Emmett is…" she stopped for a moment, probably searching for the right word, "so much more than hot! There is no word to describe him, he's perfect! And he looks so wonderful close up… he winked at me Alice! Do you think that means something?" Her gushing was beginning to sound a bit like my thoughts on Jasper just a few minutes before.

"I… I don't know Rose," I replied slowly. "I'm sorry." She stared at me dejectedly, like I had let her down in some way, before her stare turned to an anxious gaze.

"What's up, Alice?" she asked me. "Something's bothering you, I can tell." She sat down next me so she was closer to my height. "It'll all be okay, Ali," she said softly. "You can tell me, what's wrong?" I paused and stared at her for a moment, before standing up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the restroom where we could have some privacy.

As soon as we were somewhere more private, I laid my head on Rose's shoulder and burst into tears, feeling relieved that I had chosen to wear waterproof make-up. I stood there sobbing for a few moments before Rosalie asked me what was wrong.

"Oh Rose," I sighed sadly. "It's so unfair! Why do I have to be so small? All I've ever wanted in life is to be a bit taller, and now I have a good reason to grow, but I still just can't, however hard I try! What can I do?"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"Alice," she whispered, wiping my tears away. "Jasper won't mind. You're the sort of girl that's beautiful on the inside and out, however tall or small you are. Come on, Ali, you've got to get out there and impress your man, he'll be amazed. You look stunning. Honest."

I smiled weakly at her and pulled her back out of the room into the crowded hallway, where Esme and Bella met me and dragged me to the curtain where I knew I should have been, each holding one of my arms.

"Alice, where were you?" asked Bella frantically.

"Erm… I was…" I didn't want to tell them I had been crying, it wasn't like me, so I though quickly. Luckily for me, I was saved from having to answer by the urgent voice of the stage manager.

"Miss Brandon, get out there now! You should have been going up 47 seconds ago!" Suddenly, he bent down towards me and stared suspiciously at my eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No, sir," I said quickly, _too_ quickly, but he just sighed and pushed me up the steps that led to the catwalk.

I rushed onto the runway and walked along it in a daze. I forced myself to keep looking straight ahead and not look to the side to where I knew that Jasper would be sitting.

"And this is Alice, draped in a gorgeous multi-coloured dress from Guess that is just _so_ her!" came the voice from above me. She was the same woman as had commented on my clothes for the past two years, and I really hated her voice. I mean, couldn't they get someone good in for a change? "Her friends tell me that the dress matches her personality perfectly. It has a deep V-neck with a banded waist and it falls just above her knee. With this, she's wearing open toe sling back Christian Dior high heels. They have a cork platform with white patent leather and a bow on the front. Our Alice may be small, but once again she looks absolutely beautiful."

I mentally scowled to myself – shouldn't they know that I hate to be called small? I mean, I'd told them enough times! What chance did I have of getting a decent man – by that, I mean Jasper – if people are going round just _advertising_ my height? I do everything I can, I wear high heeled shoes, I eat health foods, I exercise regularly, I even physically stretch myself! But, no, nothing works. It's… no. I'm not going to say 'it's not fair'. That makes me sound like a bratty ten-year-old.

_You're__ twenty-two, Alice, you're twenty-two_, I told myself angrily. _Whatever your conscience may say, you're _not_ ten!_

But I look ten!

_Oh well!_ said that annoying little voice in my head. _That doesn't matter._

Yes it does. I don't care what you say.

_Okay, now you sound ten._

Shut up!

_No._

I said shut up!

_Let me say what I need to say, and then I'll shut up._

Promise?

_Yes._

Well hurry up and say it then.

_Okay, okay! Well… what I'm trying to say is that__ though you think you look a lot younger than you are, that's not what matters. You know that old saying? 'People that matter don't mind; people that mind don't matter'. If you and Jasper mean anything to each other, then he won't mind._

You've got a point, but you promised. Shut up now.

_Fine._

I internally growled at myself in my head. I did that sometimes, I would hold long conversations with myself, and would get distracted from whatever I was actually supposed to be doing. Sometimes I did really stupid things while I was talking to myself, like shouting things really loudly. I quickly glanced around the room. Good, everyone seemed normal, no-one was laughing and pointing at me.

Oh… there was one person pointing at me… but there was no laughter, and it was only a hand sticking out, as though it was reaching out to me. He was staring at me in what looked like awe.

Wait… he? I looked more closely, subtly squinting into the darkness that came from directly behind one of the many spotlights that were lighting the runway.

No. It couldn't be. I'd promised myself I wouldn't look at him, and I'd just broken that promise. I'd never been much good at keeping promises, and I had just proved that flaw in me.

I sighed quietly. I'd already messed up this show, although I hadn't publicly made a fool of myself. That was something; I could afford myself one quick look before I ran back to our dressing room.

Yes, it was definitely him. Jasper.

That one look was what sent me dashing backstage, straight to my friends.

Jasper's POV

"So, Em, what did you think of her?" I asked Emmett. We were all hoping he'd find the closest thing to a soul mate tonight; he had been, well, a little depressed lately, he wanted to settle down into a serious relationship but he was scared that he would meet wrong girl and think she was 'The One' when actually she wasn't.

He didn't answer.

"Emmett?" I said again, waving a hand in front of his face. "Is anybody home?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, snapping out of the daze he was in and turning to face me. "What was that?"

"I asked you what you thought of that young woman."

"She was… gorgeous. Jazz, that was _her_," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Her?" I inquired. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that was her! I just knew it, the second she stepped up there, she will be mine and I will be hers." There was not a trace of his usual joking personality, he looked so gentle and his eyes were full of love for the woman he had only seen once. He was my best friend and I wanted him to be happy, so if he was sure that Rosalie Hale was the person he had been looking for his whole life, all I had to offer was encouragement.

"That's great, Em," I said. "You should talk to her later, go backstage and see if you can find her."

"I should?"

"Yeah, you should. But Emmett? Be careful, won't you? She is gorgeous, but I've met her before and she's not easy to get. She's had a hard time with some guys before and she's terrified of getting hurt, whatever crap the press might say about her."

He paused, seeming to think things through a bit, but the sound of the announcer brought both of us away from the conversation.

"And this is Alice, draped in a gorgeous multi-coloured dress from Guess that is just _so_ her! Her friends tell me that the dress matches her personality perfectly. It has a deep V-neck with a banded waist and it falls just above her knee. With this, she's wearing open toe sling back Christian Dior high heels. They have a cork platform with white patent leather and a bow on the front. Our Alice may be small, but once again she looks absolutely beautiful."

Oh, that woman was annoying, but she had that one right. Alice was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the other models there then, more beautiful than anyone I had seen before in my whole life.

I didn't know what was happening to me. It was like I was drawn towards her, like there was some aura around her that was pulling me in. My hand lifted involuntarily and stretched out towards her, before I caught myself and pulled it back.

But not before I noticed her turn her head slightly towards me and stare at me.

Our eyes locked for just a couple of seconds before she almost ran towards the curtain at the end of the runway, but it was all I needed to know that Emmett wasn't the only one who had found his soul mate.

**Done it! Finally!**

**Right, I know the section in Jasper's POV is a lot shorter than Alice's, but I think that's a bit of a habit, really. I'm a girl (in case you hadn't noticed yet!) so it's kinda hard to get into a guy's mind.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please drop me a review, feedback is always good.**


End file.
